Dos besos y una sorpresa
by WWWheezes
Summary: Rose debe terminar una tarea, Scorpius también. Ambos quieren el mismo libro y tendrán que compartirlo. Dos besos, y una sorpresa inesperada. Regalo para MINAstories.


Dos besos, una sorpresa.

Summary: Rose debe terminar una tarea, Scorpius también. Ambos quieren el mismo libro y tendrán que compartirlo. Dos besos, y una sorpresa inesperada. Regalo para MINAstories.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rose Weasley estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio. Se dirigía a la biblioteca para buscar un libro necesario para terminar su tarea.

Rose era la hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Weasley, antes Granger. Era pelirroja y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, en los que parecía que se reflejaba el mar. Era una chica con muchas pecas dispuestas en sus mejillas de un modo desordenado, pero adorable. Cursaba su quinto año en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería. Había sido seleccionada para la casa de Ravenclaw, era inteligente, responsable y estudiosa, aunque un poco desordenada. Solía ser muy tranquila y pocas cosas la impacientaban. Y había una persona que siempre la sacaba de quicio, esa persona era Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Rose atravesó als puertas de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y se dirigió al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, Irma Pince. Luego de unos minutos, en los que Rose le había hecho una pregunta a la bibliotecaria, ésta señaló un sector de la biblioteca y Rose se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Rose estiró el brazo para alcanzar un libro que se encontraba en un estante más alto de lo que ella alcanzaba. Trató de agarrar el libro, pero solo consiguió que éste cayera al otro lado. La pelirroja fue al otro lado del estante y enfureció al ver que un chico rubio recogía el libro, lo observaba y se sentaba en una silla a escribir el trabajo con ayuda del libro. La joven Ravenclaw avanzó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba el chico y le dijo:

-Malfoy, quiero mi libro.

Scorpius Malfoy levantó la cabeza y observó a la chica.

Él era un joven de ojos grises y fríos. Era hijo de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Malfoy, antes Greengrass. Cursaba su quinto año en Hogwarts y pertenecía ala casa de Slytherin. Tenía notas aceptables y era muy responsable, solía entregar las tareas a tiempo. Era un chico impaciente, reservado y amba hacer enojar a cierta pelirroja Weasley porque amaba ver como Rose se ponía roja y empezaba a gritarle e insultarle.

Scorpius observó el libro y dijo:

-No veo que tenga tu nombre, Weasley.

-Yo lo vi primero- dijo Rose, tratando de no perder la calma, pero enrojeció un poco. Debía terminar ese trabajo para el día siguiente.

-Y yo lo agarré primero-respondió el chico, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que la chica enrojecía má íamos compartirlo.

Rose recogió sus cosas y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en frente de Scorpius, solo estaban separados por una mesa.

-¿Pretendes leer al revés?-preguntó el chico de Slytherin.

-Si, Malfoy -respondió Rose, y empezó a leer el texto.

Rose sabía leer al revés, pero le costaba más y estaba tardando más de lo usual, si quería terminar ese trabajo debía apurarse. Resignada, cogió sus cosas y se trasladó a la silla a lado del joven Malfoy. Se sentó en la silla a la derecha del joven. Scorpius sonrió,acercó más el libro y la silla hacia Rose. La chica levantó una ceja, y solo observó que el chico sonreía.

Cuando terminó su trabajo, Rose iba a levantarse, pero una mano le sujetó el brazo. Scorpius se levantó y le dijo:

-Espera, Weasley. Te olvidaste algo.

Rose observó la mesa y comprobó que no hubiera nada suyo. Todo lo que había eran los libros y cosas de Scorpius.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó, intrigada.

Scorpius se acercó y la beso. Observó que las mejillas de Rose se tornaban rosadas y sonrió.

-MI beso-contestó él. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó sonriendo.

Rose se había quedado paralizada, procesando todo. Salió de la biblioteca y siguió a Malfoy. Cuando lo alcanzó, le dijo:

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué tramas?

-Nada, Rose. Me gustas, en serio.

Rose levantó una ceja.

-¿Es tan difícil creer que esté enamorado?

Rose sonrió y le dijo:

-Puedo creer que estés enamorado, solo que no puedo creer que estés enamorado de mí.

-Bueno, pues empieza a creerlo, porque es cierto-respondió. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue.

Rose se quedó pensando, había disfrutado dos besos que le había dado su enemigo. ¡Había disfrutado dos besos que le había dado su enemigo!


End file.
